Fairy Leviathan
Fairy Leviathan, known in the Japanese version as or simply as Leviathan is a member of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia in the Mega Man Zero series. She was created from X's DNA towards the end of the Maverick War with the task of cleaning the seas and oceans after the war had ended. Some time later, she became a military general of Neo Arcadia, commanding the Meikai Army (literally Army of the Dark Oceans), Neo Arcadia's military navy force. In Mega Man ZX, she makes an appearance as Biometal Model L. Maverick War era Sometime during the Maverick War, four Reploids were created from the DNA of Mega Man X. These were Phantom, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir and Fairy Leviathan. Originally, those four were designed to fulfill certain tasks to rebuild the planet after the end of the war. It was Leviathan's task to clean the seas and oceans from pollution using her elemental powers and her water-based mechaniloid forces. However, it is unknown whether or not she completed that task because shortly after the Maverick War had been ended by X and the Mother Elf, a new war broke out, the Elf War. The Elf War The role of Leviathan and her siblings during the Elf War is unknown, but it is most likely that they pariciated as combatants in the name of humanity during the war, assisting X in his battle against Dr. Weil and his creation Omega. Neo Arcadian era Meikai Army At some point, either before, during or after the end of the Elf War, Leviathan, along with her three siblings, became military generals of Neo Arcadia, responsible for the overall safely of Neo Arcadian habitants, both humans and Reploids. Leviathan, given her unrivaled superiority in the water, was appointed to become the leader of the Meikai Army, Neo Arcadia's Navy Forces. She commanded various water-type forces and Mutos. The Mutos Reploids Blizzack Staggroff and Poler Kamrous belonged to her forces. Mega Man Zero Leviathan first encounters Zero after he thwarts her attempts to hack into the Resistance (in the "Stop the Hacking" mission). Despite the fact that the battle with her (both in the mission and near the end in the Neo Arcadia Core) is underwater, she is weak to Flame (because she is of the Ice Element). Mega Man Zero 2 Zero encounters Leviathan in the same Computer Zone that he found Poler Kamrous, albeit in a different part of it. As before, the battle is underwater (Leviathan floods the room upon the start of battle), yet she is still weak to Flame. Mega Man Zero 3 Under Construction Mega Man Zero 4 Leviathan made no appearance in Mega Man Zero 4 and wasn't mentioned either. However, prior to the Japanese release of the game, a web blog entry of the developers stated that X, along with the Four Guardians, assisted humans outside Neo Arcadia in escaping Dr. Weil. An artwork featured in Vile's Incident, a information booklet included in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis, a soundtrack CD of the game with rearranged music, showed Leviathan, along with her siblings and Original-X, witnessing the fall of Ragnarok, all of them wearing ceremonial coats. However, with the release of Rockman Zero: Official Complete Works, the picture was retconned and the remaining three of the Four Guardians were stated to have died in the explosion of Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3, deeming the artwork fanservice and not actually canonical. Live Metal era Leviathan makes a appearance in the ZX games as Biometal Model L. Vent/Aile combines it with Model X so they can use it against Serpent. Model L further gives evidence its Leviathan as it hold respect for Model X and likes to exchange banter with Model Z, Zero reborn as a Biometal. In ZX Advent, Model L is stolen and used by Thetis. Its suggested Model L is working with him against its will, as Model L was made to stop Model W, and Thetis wanted to awaken it. Armed Phenomenon Like her three siblings and Copy-X, Leviathan possesses a powerful alternate form called "Armed Phenomenon" which she is able to activate when facing tougher enemies. When activating her Armed Phenomenon, Leviathan's body transforms into a giant blue submarine modelled after a manta with wide wings and a long tail. In this form, she attacks with powerful dash attacks, razorsharp ice crystals shot from her head gem and torpedos fired from her body. She is also able to materialize Ice Dragons which attack imminate targets or form a prison made of their bodies to entrap their prey. Personality Leviathan seems to like being playful with her opponents before slaying them, as though she enjoys toying with them. Other Appearances *Leviathan has her own mini-game in Mega Man Zero 3 in which she swims within a lake and has to attack mechaniloid fish with her Ice Halberd while sparing real fish. *Leviathan appears in the Rockman Zero manga. Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses